


The Love of a Son

by Lidsworth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Sakumo's suicide attempt fails, however, it renders the older man disabled and unable to care for himself. With no other options, Kakashi sacrifices his childhood to care for his father's needs. While appearing strong on the outside, Kakashi begins to crumble in the inside. As a grim outcome, Sakumo unwillingly becomes the target of Kakashi's anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Son

AN: I'm warning you, this is a sick twisted oneshot. Very sick and sad. It's not romance, but it's angst and dark, there's not really much of a happy ending. It's AU (alternate universe).

summary: AU Sakumo's suicide attempt fails, however, it renders the older man disabled and unable to care for himself. With no other options, Kakashi sacrifices his childhood to care for his father's needs. While appearing strong on the outside, Kakashi begins to crumble in the inside. As a grim outcome, Sakumo unwillingly becomes the target of Kakashi's anger. incest, rape, neglect, abuse R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With his arm still suspended in the air, Kakashi shot a death glare to the form splattered across the floor. "GET UP!" he roared, much too loud at the current hour, much too harsh for the slow mind below him to understand. When eyes identical to Kakashi's stared at him, full of bewilderment, the jonin angrily fisted a hand full of silver hair and forced the staggering man into the wheelchair he'd been previously knocked off of. Fearful of his son, Sakumo averted his attention elsewhere, already contemplating on what Kakashi was going to do or to say next.

From the moment his father's attempted suicide had failed, Kakashi felt himself taking on the role Sakumo should have taken.

If Sakumo didn't want to live before his suicide, there was no chance he wanted to live afterwards, not even for his son. So, the burden of caring for his mentally ill father fell on a young Kakashi. His youth was being eaten up by his father. His father who needed help with everything, his father who didn't speak to him anymore, and his father he continued to wither away soundlessly, further tugging on Kakashi's already damaged heart.

For his peers, Kakashi stayed strong, for his Sensei, Kakashi stayed prideful on the outside, but through his emotions, he let his Sensei know what pain he was feeling. Obito and Rin received a taste of it as well.

However, he smiled for his father. He smiled when Sakumo had accidents in the bed, when he screamed in the middle of the night, he smiled despite the fact that his hair was falling out of his head and the boy in the mirror was a man and a stranger.

It wasn't until Kakashi got older and more powerful that his darker side began to show. As the years accumulated, and the burden of caring for a father unfit to care for himself increased, Kakashi found his heart being torn to pieces as his friends began to die off. First it was Obito, then his Sensei, than Rin...they were his clouser, they had been the three he had confided in, the three he was actually comfortable talking with. But like grains of sand, they slowly slipped away. He held onto them too tightly, and they fell from the gaps in his fingers too quickly.

Without them, he couldn't breathe. He could confide in no one.

It was then he began to vent. At first, he vented to himself in the comfort of his own room, not loud enough to disturb his father. Seeing as Sakumo was one of the few connections he had to his past, and seeing the he was beginning to lose himself, he put of a facade of calmness and security for the older man. However, when venting wasn't enough to dispel his anger, he turned toward training.

Harsh training.

Sure, for a while it took his mind off of the loneliness surrounding him. When he was training, his mind was focussed on one thing and one thing only, destroying his target. And he did so. Unintentionally, as an attempt to escape the real world, he trained for hours a day. Often, he left his father alone at their house, and soon began neglecting the man. It started with an absence of food and the cold shoulder whenever Sakuma attempted to communicate with Kakashi. Than Kakashi stopped speaking to him like he did when he was younger, he left the house for long periods of time.

This confused Sakumo. He didn't understand what he did to make Kakashi not like him. Had he hurt his feelings, had he said something...wait, he didn't speak to his son, so what could it be. Needless to say, the more Sakumo wondered, the more harsher his treatment became. Not only had Kakashi been neglecting to feed his already deteriorating father, he'd been forgetting to clean him as well. Usually, Kakashi came home so late that he collapsed the minute he got to his room, leaving Sakumo to wonder what the young man had been doing.

He wanted to be fed, he wanted to be cleaned but that meant speaking to Kakashi. But there was something that Sakumo felt inside of Kakashi, something that wanted to hurt him.

So, Sakumo stayed quiet while Kakashi left early and came back late, he stayed silent while he starved and while he was being forced to live in his own filth.

He didn't hate Kakashi though, he still loved his son with all of his heart.

In Sakumo's mind, if he stayed silent and out of Kakashi's way, than his son would start to love him again.

But one day Kakashi snapped.

He didn't leave that morning. In Fact he actually fixed his father a meal and assisted him with eating. Than he cleaned him, he actually cleaned him! Sakumo was excited and happy, he believed he'd gained his son's love again. But he was wrong, he was very wrong.

"I promise i'll make things better. I promise I won't abandon you," were the words that Kakashi would begin to use over and over again, along with, "I'm sorry."

The physical abuse came after the bath, and began to shape the rest of Sakumo's life. He didn't know what he did wrong, he didn't know what set his son off, but while placing him on his bed, Kakashi's hand lifted faster than Sakumo could see, and in an instant, Sakumo was plastered on the ground and feet away from his bed.

Kakashi trembled, but not as much as Sakumo had. Confusion etched his features. Why had his son hit him, what had he done this time? However, Sakumo had no chance to come up with an answer, as Kakashi's form was before him in a second, sending him into a whirl of pain.

Afterwards, Kakashi apologized, a teary and frantic apology. Obviously, his son hadn't realized what he was doing at the moment, his alter ego took over him completely. With the stress that had been accumulating over the years, Kakashi had explained that he snapped...he just snapped. He had told Sakumo it wasn't an excuse though, collapsed on his father and cried into his chest, his clothes soaking with the blood of the older man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, i'm sorry..."Kakashi had drawled out all throughout the night, resting his head on his father's chest. Sakumo was confused, so very confused. But seeing his son crumble like this before him upset him, it upset him deeply. Had someone been hurting Kakashi, is that what had upset the boy to the point where he had to hurt someone else?

Sakumo didn't know, and he wasn't capable of comprehending, so with the little strength he had, he pulled his son into a hug.

He wasn't mad at him, he was never mad at him. He yearned for Kakashi's love to the point of insanity.

When Kakashi craved more than blood, other fluids were spilled as well, of course against Sakumo's will. But Sakumo didn't care, as long as his son loved him. His son needed to release tension though, and Sakumo was the only victim he could take. And as always, the two ended up in a mess with Kakashi muttering broken apologies and crying into his father's chest.

He was sick

He was Insane

But he was Sakumo's son.

So, when Kakashi roughly forced Sakumo onto the wheelchair, the crippled and disabled man, Sakumo swallowed his fear and allowed his son to bring him to the bedroom. In the end, it would be the same. Whether they ended up in a pool of flesh, blood or semen, it would all come from Sakumo, and Kakashi would always be pressed against his chest, begging for forgiveness.

And, Sakumo would give it to him. Because he was never mad at his son, he was never angry. He yearned for Kakashi's love to the point of insanity.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
This is one of my many takes of how a story would go if Sakumo survived Sorry if they're a little OOC, this was actually hard to write. Capturing their emotions was a challenge. I hope i didn't veer too far away from the character personalities Like I said, one short story by the end of the week. Originally, I wanted to add more, but I ran out of time. This is a spin off to a longer story i'm planning to write, but for now this is all, it's complete :D i hope you like it, and I know there's some errors but I like it that way. So, please tell me whatcha think, as this will be the only thing you'll receive from me until the 30th! Anyway, have a nice week and God bless.


End file.
